


Y-Junction

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainee traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y-Junction

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'split' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

They've got a tradition now, for the days that it's most needed, for the days when nothing's gone right, and also the good days when Yunho's just cracked a new move or Jaejoong's finally found that elusive note or Junsu's voice falters only half as much as it did the day before.

There's an ice cream parlour on the corner where their roads home divide, as if it was put there just for them to find, old-fashioned and cozy, where the owner knows them by name. They take a seat, don't even have to order, because Kang-sshi knows by now to bring over a banana split with three spoons in it, just right for three high-school student wallets to share.

It's always an amicable division - at least until Junsu whacks Jaejoong on the shoulder when Jaejoong tries to steal more than his fair share, then laughs helplessly as Yunho launches a sneak tickle-attack. Then it's all flailing and yelping, until a sharp glance from Kang-sshi that has them all bowing and apologising, smiles still on their faces until Hyukjae calls, saying his last class is done. That's their cue to leave, but they know there'll always be a next time.


End file.
